


Trust

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Jemma taking no nonsense, Some Crack at End, series 4 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to kill Daisy.”</p>
<p>The voice from the door way caused him to spin. “Agent Simmons.” The director stuttered, unsure of what to say next. He hadn’t meant for her to learn of this. It was supposed to be a covert operation with a few people knowing.</p>
<p>“She’s my friend. I thought… thought I could trust you.”</p>
<p>“You can Agent Simmons.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “You want to kill her. How can I…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queensimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/gifts), [AGL03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/gifts).



> So justahint left me a comment on a previous fic, linking me to a tumblr post by AGL03 talking about how the synopsis for season 4 may not be all that it seems and some ideas posted stuck with me so I wrote this lil piece based on that (hope that's okay with you!).
> 
> Totally check out their works, they are both amazing authors and I love everything that they write! Hope you enjoy this!

“You want to kill Daisy.”

The voice from the door way caused him to spin. “Agent Simmons.” The director stuttered, unsure of what to say next. He hadn’t meant for her to learn of this. It was supposed to be a covert operation with a few people knowing.

“She’s my friend. I thought… thought I could trust you.”

“You can Agent Simmons.”

She shook her head. “You want to kill her. How can I…”

“Agent Simmons, you weren’t supposed to know that,” he interrupted.

She continued focusing her attention on him, saying nothing.

He looked up from his desk. “You were working behind my back, weren’t you?” That had to explain it. How she knew that he was planning a mission to eliminate Daisy. And he thought that he could have trusted her. Jemma Simmons. She was supposed to be the least suspecting member of the team and she had been lying to him, stealing secrets from beneath his very nose the whole time.

Jemma remained motionless, not moving a muscle.

“You were, weren’t you? How long have you known?”

“Long enough. I know you’re working for Blake. You’re not helping Inhumans. You’re killing them.” There was a bitterness to her voice. “You said you were helping us. Helping them.”

He closed his eye, sighing. “Jemma, I didn’t want it to come down to this.”

“Come down to what?”

He reached down, pulled open a drawer and produced something.

A gun.

Jemma tensed, her eyes fluttering for a moment as she tried to compose herself. “You wouldn’t. Not really.”

The director sighed, lowering the weapon. “I’ll give you one chance, Jemma. One chance...”

“And what’s the condition? That I move? That I let you leave so you can kill Daisy?” she gave a bitter laugh. “If you know me, Sir, then you know I won’t move.”

“And what would Fitz say? Your fiancé? He is, isn’t he? He does still love you, doesn’t he? I have seen how he ignores you now. How everyone ignores you now.”

It was a low blow, and both of them knew that. But what he didn’t know that Jemma did was that it was all a trick. A trick to allow him to build trust in Jemma. It had been planned for weeks now, the operation to save Daisy finally falling into place now. “Now, please, Agent Simmons. Let. Me. Past.”

She shook her head. Refusing to move.

He sighed. “Jemma. Daisy is a danger to the public. She needs to be eliminated.”

“No. She’s hurting and she needs help. Why do you think she’s running? She’s hurting. She was swayed by Hive, she lost the man she loves or have you forgotten that? Do you know, what it’s like, having someone that you love die for you? Because I do. And it’s not easy. Knowing that you are alive because they’re dead.” She closed her eyes again, trying to fight back the tears. “It’s not easy. So please, let us help Daisy.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. Now please, Agent Simmons,” he said, making his way around his desk to stand in front of her now, gun raised again. Pointed between her eyes now.

Jemma shook her head definitely. “You’re not the first person to point a gun at me like this. And you won’t be the last. It doesn’t scare me. Dying.”

“Then what does?” the director asked her. He knew Jemma had faced death many, many times before.

“Leaving Fitz alone. Leaving him in a world without me. Losing him. That’s what scares me.”

“We all have to face what scares us sooner or later,” was the reply that he gave before the world went black.

***

“Jemma?”

“Jemma!”

“Jems.”

She awoke to the sound of Fitz’s voice calling her name again and again. She was lying on the floor, outside the director’s office. The last thing that she remembered was talking to him about Fitz.

Fitz.

She allowed herself to smile at the thought of his name. Then she felt his hands around her, pulling her up from her position on the floor to rest against him, her head on his chest. The world was swimming around her, nothing certain except the thump, thump, thump of Fitz’s heart.

“Jems,” he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. “You did it. You did it.”

“Did what?” she asked, quite unsure of what Fitz was referring to.

“You distracted him. You allowed Coulson and Mack to get to Daisy. She’s coming home. Daisy is coming back to base. You did it.”

“You brought me daisies?” Jemma asked, her voice picking up at this.

“Fitz.” It was May’s voice this time. “Security footage shows she took an Icer to the head. She may not be… she might not be completely here until it wears off.”

Jemma scrunched her face up, and looked at May (or who she thought was May. There were three of them. And they were swaying from side to side). “I am all here.” She pointed to her feet. “Look my feet are here.” Then her legs. “Also here.” Her stomach. “Also, my tummy. Here.”

Her fingers pointed slightly higher than her stomach. “And my brea…”

“Okay!” Fitz cut in, his face turning bright red. “That’s enough Jems. You're all here!”

She frowned at him. “But May says I’m not here. I was just trying to prove…”

“I know,” he reassured “But you need to relax. You took an Icer to the head. You need to sleep. Have a nice night’s sleep.”

Her face fell. “So no sex?”

Fitz didn’t know it was possible to blush even harder but still that happened to him. If May found anything uncomfortable about this, she remained silent. “No sex tonight Jems. Not until your head’s better.”

She gave an over-exaggerated sigh, then her eyes went wide, as though she had an idea. “You can make it better.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him. “You can make it better.”

He smiled at her, knowing what she was asking. He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes, falling against his chest and sighing.

“You should take her back to your bunk,” May said, standing over them, arms crossed.

Fitz nodded, knowing that May was right, and with some difficulty, managed to lift her in a bridal position. Fitz hadn’t ever seen someone shot in the head with an Icer before and it was an interesting experience. For Jemma, it gave the same outcome as when she was on strong medication. A Jemma who had no verbal filter at all. Especially when it came to more mature maters.

“We did it,” Fitz breathed. He was in shock. After all these months they had finally convinced Daisy to come back to base. Convinced her that it was safer than out there. That she would be safe here.

May nodded in response to it. “She did well.”

“What about the director?”

May sighed, shaking her head. “Coulson says he fled. We’ve lost him.”

Fitz cursed.

“But Daisy is safe Fitz. She did it.”

Fitz nodded. “She did, didn’t she?”

He looked down at her, now asleep in his arms. He supposed she would be like that for a while, sleeping of the after effects of taking an Icer to the head.

She had taken a huge risk taking the job, working directly beside the director and passing information to May and her team. Information about Daisy. And once she had found that he had wanted Daisy killed, plans were set in motion to bring her in; May and Fitz would stay behind on base, to raise less eyebrows while Coulson and Mack (along with a small group of agents that they trusted including Joey and Elena) found her and talked to her. Convinced her to come back, if not as an agent, but for her own safety. And Jemma would be the distraction, trying to delay the director from leaving, to give Coulson more time. And it had succeeded. It had worked.

Daisy was safe.

Daisy was home.

Jemma rubbed her eyes with one hand.

“I love you,” she murmured before falling back to sleep again.

He dipped his head, kissing the top of her head. “I love you too,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Jemma being somewhat medicated/high and having no filter is something I love and seemed like a much better idea than hurting her (you'll all probably agree with me here!) and I do love the idea that Jemma is working undercover because if they ruin the FitzSimmons relationship, I say we start a fundraising campaign and go to the USA and stand outside the writers' offices with signs and protests...
> 
> And I rambled there. But I have news! I have set up a Pinterest account based on this account to help with prompts and all, which you can totally message me on. My user name is Agentsofsuperwholocked there also.
> 
> Thanks so much for checking out, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
